


春·冬

by alittleworkerbee34



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleworkerbee34/pseuds/alittleworkerbee34
Summary: 四季AU
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney)





	春·冬

冬日精灵是个调皮捣蛋的男孩，他有着冰雪般纯净无暇的肌肤和被冰霜点缀着的银色秀发，经常在被大雪覆盖的世界中与风霜相伴。

传说中，这位与世隔绝的冬日精灵在为整片大陆带去银霜之后，除了满世界地游荡以外，他并不喜欢待在自己的冰窖，而是总喜欢去到一个神秘之地。

据说那是一片在严寒大地之中仍然绿意盎然的小仙境。在很久以前，他第一次发现这个地方的时候，也是由于贪玩而不小心闯进去的。

那片方寸大小的天地被万千朵绽放着的花卉包围，碧绿的爬山虎顺着藤蔓盘踞在一起，绿草仿佛刚被雨水滋润过一般还带着泥土的芳香，它们与花朵相互交汇并从中开出一条小路。冬日精灵熟练地踏入花丛中的小路，顺着它的方向，没几步便来到了这条小路所指引的终点。

一个巨大的玻璃棺被平放在这片色彩斑斓的世界中，这片神秘之地所蕴含的生命力是冬日精灵从未想象过更是从未见过的，而散发出这生生不息的力量的源泉便是这玻璃棺，冬日精灵即便是闭双眼都能感觉到这点。

他踱着步子，如以往般从容地踏入了这片仙境。

他第一次来到这片土地时便对这生命源泉的名称有所了解。

冬日精灵不是没有听说过这番景象，世间万物的生灵都口耳相传着她的到来有多美好。它们说，天空会因她而变得明亮无比，数不清的植物会为世界带来斑斓的色彩，空气中都会弥漫着花朵绽放时所散发出的浓郁，众多生命都会因她而苏醒。

是的，她是生命的象征。

冬日精灵无数次地看向玻璃棺中的生命源头。

她双眼紧闭地平躺在玻璃棺内由鲜花和绿草制成的床铺上一动不动，看起来甚至连呼吸的迹象都没有。

她的及肩褐发如云铺散，冬日精灵察觉到，她头发的长度好像会随着冬日霜降的期限而日渐变短，而她的脸上仍旧带着柔和的表情。

她，是春日的精灵，也正是这片仙境存在的理由。

回想到这里，冬日精灵停下脚步，低头沉下了眼睑——他所踏足过的地方，每个脚印都带来了寒冷的冰霜。

星星点点的冰霜从他的脚印中央向外缓慢地扩散，那些他所行走过的草地都已然被那些冰霜包裹住，却在扩散到一定范围时又自动停下了。

他又重新抬起头，目光投向玻璃棺中合眼沉睡着的春日精灵。

他知道，若不是因为春日精灵的存在，这片仙境怕是早就承受不住他所带来的冰冷气息，说不定他一不小心就把这个地方变成极寒之地了呢。

冬日精灵习惯性地伸出手，在即将触碰到玻璃棺的同时又停在半空，完美地将其控制在那个触碰不到她的范围中。

是啊，沉睡中的春日精灵是最脆弱的，他可以仅仅用食指触碰一下她所身处的那玻璃棺，那春日精灵将会永远被困在属于他的冰棺之中不会再醒来，而他也大可不必再对那些无谓的规则循规蹈矩。

这个世界若是一片纯白，而不像这仙境一般杂乱无章，说不定也是不错的景色。

在多年的反复琢磨后，冬日精灵对于她究竟拥有什么样的能力其实是了解的。

她那使万物生灵向阳而生的力量，那被他的力量所埋葬的生命，都会在她的作用下开始崭新的轮回。

那是一种隐藏在春日精灵外表下的强大力量。

众多生灵与她生命的磁场环环相扣，甚至连他也无法逃过这股力量的吸引力。

这大概也是为什么多年来他会循环往复地来到这片属于春日精灵的圣地的原因吧，一切都源于春日精灵的这股万物生的气息。

真是可惜了。

冬日精灵带着浅笑看向熟睡的春日精灵，他知道冰霜的色彩一定会很适合她。

在那一遍又一遍进行着的无比漫长的冬天里，冬日精灵曾无数次有过将她拉入那属于他的寒冰世界的想法，却也始终没有将那停在半空的手放在玻璃棺上过。

他挥了挥他的权杖，柳絮般的雪花簌簌地不断往下落，在半空中织成了天幕雪帘。

冬日精灵转身离开了这片天地从而继续进行他身为冬日精灵的职责，留下这仙境的空中剩一片最终蒸发成水的浅薄雪花印。

日子一天天过去了。

直到大雪不再纷飞，躲过空气中的寒冷，阳光穿过云层悄然洒在那片银白世界，漫山遍野的积雪中仿佛能看到破土而出的花苞。

雪花碎冰一反常态懒散地环绕在冬日精灵周围，他拖着沉重的步伐走向被冰雪覆盖着的平原，伸出手触摸到那被阳光所照射的花苞，充满光亮的世界被他逐渐模糊的视线所替代。

「 Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine 」

他念想过无数次的优柔歌声终是再次回荡在他耳畔，却始终抵不过那阳光带来的朦胧睡意。

随着阳光的日益强烈，这让世界充满寒冰霜降的冬日精灵终究还是合上了那无比困倦的双眼，他的身体也随之被淹没在自身四周忽然飘散的漫天飞雪之中。

在天地万物皆相宜之时，在那远处的神秘仙境之中，被阳光照耀着的花朵盘踞在那透明玻璃棺的两旁悄然绽放。

褐色的短发随着花朵的盛开而不断生长变长，如瀑的秀发被花朵冠上耀眼的金色光芒。

亮金色长发最终在绿地之中铺散开来，花繁叶茂开始盘踞在她秀发上，好似神明赐予她的桂冠。

然后，被长发包围着的春日精灵缓缓睁开了双眼，她的双瞳与太阳的光辉互相交映。

「 Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine 」

她伸手接住空中落下的雪花，眼角毫无理由滑落的泪珠与其混杂在一起，难舍难分。

春日精灵注视着手中雪花化成的水和自己的泪滴，她的眼神中并没有因其而掀起半点波澜。

片刻后，她轻轻合住了自己的手，再次张开时，只剩一个晶莹剔透的泡泡置于她的手掌上，而那雪花和泪滴结合在一起的水珠也不带重力地漂浮在这个透明的泡泡之中。

春日精灵将泡泡安放在玻璃棺里，随即一手抱着她那厚重的金色长发，一手轻抚着两旁夹道的花草，踩踏在地面上的那些冰霜脚印准备向仙境外的冬日世界走去。

被她触碰过的花草都立刻更加茁壮地成长着，它们成长的速度之快，甚至在她回过神来的时候都早已没过了腰际。

在她则在立足于最后的寒冰脚印之时，仿佛意识到了什么似的而选择了停下。

他已经走了。

她低头看向自己脚底的那些冰脚印，它们正因自己的出现而加速了自己的生命进程，最终变成了滋养土地的小水滩。

「 What once…was mine… 」

冬天就这么悄无声息地离去了。

春日精灵止住自己的歌声，如往常般将眼神投放到了那仙境之外的，正在消融的寒冰世界。

她知道，这个世界因她所带来的阳光而正处于重生进程之中。

回头看向了那被群花缠绕着的玻璃棺。

她也知道，除了仙境中融水的雪花和她眼角滑落的泪珠以外，他还是什么也没留给她。

**Author's Note:**

> In my long forgotten cloistered sleep  
> 在我孤身沉睡的时候 
> 
> someone kissed me, whispering words of love  
> 有人我耳边轻吻低语
> 
> Is it just a longing of my heart?  
> 或许只是未尽之渴望
> 
> Such a moment of such peace  
> 宁静安详又白驹过隙
> 
> Where do all the tears come from  
> 这苦涩的泪水从何来
> 
> With no memories, why should I cry?  
> 无记忆为何还在哭泣
> 
> I can never rest my soul  
> 我将永世无法安眠
> 
> until you call my name  
> 直到你呼唤我的名字
> 
> You call my name, call my soul, from the heart  
> 唤醒我心中的灵魂


End file.
